The Demons Doctor
by emilywrite123
Summary: Explore the world with female rin and guy yukio lol, anyways this the story between the doctor rose and rin traveling the bumping into aliens, demons and the past that will shock you all anyways , rin had a dream about the TARDIS only to wake up again finding out it exists read more to found out what happens in the demons doctor!


This is my first story on the Acount. It's a doctor who and blue exorcist fanfic. It's about female Rin Okumara and the 10th doctor also rose here's a sneak peek if I get at least 5 ratings (positive) or absolutley beg me, iwill continue the story or post the next part.

Enjoy

Emilywrite123

* * *

I walked down a long hall that soon dissipated in to black nothingness,it was like pitch black nothing. I could only see my self. But then it got weirder I heard this music sound, I wasnt sure what exactly what it was,still I kept walking till a blue police telephone box appeared, hmm thats weird it's not likely I could've of imagined it on my own because, one my brain can only hold so much and second, I've never seen a police box I'm my life. I heard the noise that almost hypnotizing noise, then the police boxes door opened and I woke up. Great.

"RIN GET UP", yukio said shaking me.

"I'm up, ok I'm up", I said annoyed pulling myself up.

" sorry but it 9:03", yukio said.

"and there's no classes,its a weekend?", I said grabbing my clothes.

"well you need the training", yukio said as I walked into the bathroom and quickly got changed.

" whatever can I ever have a break?", I said getting out of the bathroom.

" you know what even if you 15 being the son of Satan you need to care that if you don't become an exorcist they will kill you, hear that kill, they have the right and the willpower to do it", yukio said strictly.

"anyways,yuki were you playing any music without head phones earlier or when I was sleeping", I asked.

"no why", yukio asked

" it just I had this dream and there was a blue box police box", I said slightly dumbfounded

"rin it's just a dream, you just imagined it besides we don't get the training room till 3:00 so I don't care, just wander off just stay within school grounds with your phone, so I can call it", yukio said holding his head.

" ok see you then", I said walking out of the building to the square using the academy key to open it. I walked around for about five minutes until I headed to the square and just walked around trying find someone from the cram school. Then I heard a screeching old car kinda noise but then It stopped I heard that same music from the dream and the box. I ran over to it and I tried opening the door but it was stuck then I was slammed to the other side as the door or wall.

"well Rose we officially lost", the guy said wearing a tan coat said comming out the box.

"great I thought we are in Japan", rose said. I ran basically out of no where and jumped.

" ok so who are you", I said slightly dizzy.

"ok well that's a nice welcome", rose said.

"sorry no one enters here so easily we have academy Gates and demon blocker stuff so I ", I said getting cut off

" oh ok now I know where we are", the guy said

"where", rose asked

"true cross academy", the guy said

"oh yeah the academy I totally know about", rose said sarcastically

"anyways, I gonna need some explaining because", I then thought and some how that guy looked familiar.

"because what", the guy said. Then I remembered the surged of energy blasted through me I couldn't control.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME AND YUKIO YOU DAMN", I screamed opening my sword and charging at the guy. I heard rise scream and jumped out of the way. Then I got shot by yukio darts.

" RIN YOU IDIOT", yukio screamed.

Yukio's POV

I had to shoot rin it was only gonna put her out for a only a short period of time.

"doctor whats going on", the girl asked as i ran to rin, as the guy closed the sword.

" everyone get in NOW", the guy said. I grabbed and and put rin inside the blue box. and he locked the door, it was bigger inside.

"ok what's going on", the girl.

"how does he remember me", the guy said.

"uh could I have a introduction",I said

"oh yeah I'm the doctor and this is rose", the doctor said

" ok better wait so you tried to", I said

"yes but I had a reason to ", the doctor siad

"what's going I'm so confused", rose said.

" ok so this kid is the daughter of Satan", the doctor said

"wait you mean he's real your not kidding tere actual demons I thought they are only aliens", rose said.

"well not exactly I mean there are many aliens", the doctor said.

" theres two realms, Assiah the realm of humans and gehenna the realm of demons unfortunately demons sneak out and visit this realm", I explained

"well if there demons every where then how come I can't see any", rose asked.

"well demon give a temptant which allows you to see them", I said

"anyways I can't believe I would see you guys again this is just great so where is he", the doctor said

"he's dead he tried to save r rin", I said as my voice broke up.

"sorry about that", the doctor said.

"anyways rin should be up soon the tranquilizer I had only last a bit.

"so there demons, aliens, the impossible what's next the tooth fairy and Santa exists

", rose said to the doctor sarcastically.

"well actually yes", the doctor said laughing a bit.

"anyways I think she's waking up", I said. Then I had an idea.

Rin's POV

Damn yukio I hate him for this he has to understand I'm his sister to.

"damn you damn you damn you damn hell d d DAMN YOU YUKIO DO THAT AGAIN IM GONNA K K wait were are we", I said

" well looks like sleeping beauty is up", yukio said

"some ones got a lip", rose said

"rin I think I may owe you some debt.

" wait, doctor this is the all famous TARDIS right", yukio said smirking a bit.

"yes and", the doctor said.

" I think little rin might like traveling the universe with actually in fact this is my punishment for ffnot caring about science 4 years ago", yukio said.

" it's not my fault I ", I said

" I studied with you for 5 hours and you got only 5 out of 25 questions right 20% how ", yukio said annoyed.

"actually that sounds like a plan", the doctor said and yukio ran off. He's crazy now really crazy.

" ok what do you mean by travel the (universe)", I said confused.

"oh you'll see", rose said.

"huh ok why am I scared really scared", I said finally getting up.

"where is it", I said trying to find my sword.

"yea right I'm keeping it until you can show me some responsibility", the doctor said.

"your talking to me like your my dad ", I said.

"actually from now on as long as with me then I am your dad and rose is your mom", the doctor said.

"yes I always wanted to be a mother of a teenage girl", rose said sarcastically.

"gee this is gonna be fun", I said with no expression.

"not to mention the Satan thing on top of it", the doctor said.

"so doctor were to ", rose asked

" Ill go with Mars", the doctor said

* * *

Ohh suspense hopefully I didn't leave off on a bad note lol

"you kinda did", rin said

"sorry god I need to get 5 rating or at least one positive", I said

" but I want to know what happens next", rose said

"oh we'll I guess like people need to show there loyalty to the doctor", the doctor said

"alright the. 5 comments and I will post the next one emilywrite123 out", I said


End file.
